Happy New Year Rukia!
by Kin'iro No Tenshi
Summary: What will happen when Ichigo and Rukia are getting ready to go to a New Year's Party? Fluffy lemony one-shot, slightly OOC. Rated M for lemons.


A/N: Hello everyone! I am back with another one-shot, hopefully this makes up for my severe lack of updating my chaptered story until recently. This is just a fluffy smutty lemon, but I hope that you enjoy it. The whole story is from Rukia's point of view. It's not meant to be a literary masterpiece, and Rukia and Ichigo are slightly OOC. This story is in honor of the New Year (if that wasn't obvious by the title) and has no connection to any of my other stories.

Warnings: This is very much rated **M**! If you are too young to be reading this or you just don't like to read lemons, then this is not the story for you. Please click "back" and choose another story to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, if I did it probably wouldn't be allowed on TV anymore, at least not in America.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

I was doing what I normally do to pass the time during the afternoon; I was sitting on Ichigo's bed reading a story. It was nice to be on winter break from school, I didn't have to worry about homework or school. I could just relax and enjoy myself until school started up again next week, even hollow activity had decreased significantly, which was kind of nice for once. My first Christmas here was magical and I couldn't wait to see what celebrating the New Year would be like here in the world of the living. Ichigo and I were the only ones at home while Isshin took Karin and Yuzu (who took Kon) to a friend's New Year's party across town, which he was helping to chaperone naturally.

Ichigo was in the shower getting ready for a New Year's party that was being hosted at Orihime's apartment for all of our friends. I was already ready to go. I had my makeup already on, which didn't amount to more than mascara and lipgloss, mainly because I didn't own more than that.

I also had on the dress that I got just for this party. It was very pretty; it was a strapless black sequined dress that went down to the middle of my thighs. Orihime picked out for me to wear along with a pair of black, strappy high heels. I would never have picked it out myself as it was a little immodest, but it looked really good on me, or at least that's what Orihime and I thought. She said that I should look flashy and sparkly during a New Year's party. I had never been to a New Year's party before, and I was excited to go and see what it was all about.

I was laying down on my stomach in the dark reading a shojo manga. I had a little book light clipped onto the top of my book and the blinds to the window open so that I could also use the light from the moon that was peering into the room. I liked how the moonlight made my new dress sparkle and look pretty. I liked this dress more and more as I wore it, despite how revealing it felt to wear it.

Ichigo entered the bedroom in just a pair of sweatpants as he rubbed a towel through his wet, bright orange hair. Why did Ichigo make me feel so weird lately? I never used see him as more than a friend, but lately I get feelings like the ones described in my shojo mangas when he is around. Did I like him as more than a friend now? How long have I felt this way? Does he feel the same way towards me? I tried to cast these thoughts off as there was no way that he could ever feel the same way about me. He probably feels that way towards Orihime, but not towards me.

"Uhh, Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?" he asked me, seeming a little surprised and dumbfounded.

"Oh, this is just the dress that I am wearing to the party," I said as my cheeks turned a little red and I turned my face away from him, it was good that it was kind of dark in the room so that he didn't notice.

"You look really pretty," he mused as he turned around and walked back out of the bedroom. My stomach did flips and turns; I felt elated at his small compliment. I was glad that he liked the dress.

Ichigo reentered the room as I brought myself up into a sitting position on the bed. As I got up I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"Oww!" I said as I tried to rub my neck to make the pain go away.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked me as he dug in the closet for a button-up shirt to wear to the party.

"Oh, yeah, I'm alright, my neck just hurts from lying down on my stomach for so long and reading. It'll probably go away soon enough."

"Here, I can help you with that," Ichigo replied. Before I knew it Ichigo sat down behind me on the bed and started to rub my neck for me. I froze up; I didn't know what to do. This was so out of character for Ichigo to do, but his hands felt so good as they massaged my neck and shoulders. His skin was so warm and soft, but his grip on my neck as he massaged was firm and strong. My head began to involuntarily lean back towards him as my eyes closed and I began to relax into his ministrations.

"How does that feel?" Ichigo asked me, his voice huskier than it had been before.

"Mmmm," was all that I could respond in my massage induced stupor.

His hands started to move away from my neck across my shoulders to massage the ends of my shoulders and shoulder blades. I could feel his breath on the crook of my neck as his face inched closer to the back of my neck. I let the warm breath wash over my skin as my stomach continued to try and cartwheel its way out of my belly. I could feel his breathing get heavier and mine began to do the same. I could feel my heart beating faster, pounding in my chest.

Then my mind snapped back into reality. What was Ichigo doing? Why was he doing these things and making me feel this way? I managed to muster out, "Shouldn't we be getting to the party?" but it didn't come out as strong and confident as I wanted it to.

"Do you really still want to go to the party?" he asked as his lips came close to the shell of my ear. Before I could respond he began to nibble my earlobe and then softly kiss his way down my neck, and I arched my neck to give him better access to it as I moaned in satisfaction. He took that as a no. I couldn't believe how amazing this all felt, and at this point I didn't care about the whys anymore.

His hands began sliding their way down my side over my dress, and onto my exposed legs. His fingers left trails of goose bumps behind them as they worked their way down to take off my heels. This clearly wasn't just a friendly massage anymore.

He turned me so that I would face him more as he cradled me in his left arm, and bent down to kiss me. His lips were soft and warm as they moved against mine. His tongue touched my lips asking for access, which I granted. Our tongues massaged each other as our hands began to roam each other's bodies. I placed my hands on Ichigo's bare chest and slid them up and down, feeling the soft skin and hard muscle underneath. Ichigo's hands began a steady ascent up my legs, only stopping where the fabric of my dress began.

"The only thing sexier than you in that dress would be you without the dress," Ichigo whispered in my ear. He laid me down on the bed, then found the zipper amidst the sequins at the side of the dress and slowly pulled it down, exposing my right breast. He moved his mouth to latch onto my nipple as he began to suck and lightly bite it. Thank goodness no one else was home because I couldn't stop moaning and making noise if I tried, all of these sensations were so overwhelming to me.

Ichigo then slid the rest of my dress off of my body, revealing only the lacey pair of panties that I was wearing under the dress. He then kissed and licked his way slowly down my chest and stomach to the offending piece of cloth, which he took in his teeth and slid down the length of my legs. If I wasn't aroused before, I certainly was now.

I took the opportunity to sit up and slide down the sweatpants that he was wearing. Luckily for me it was the only piece of clothing that he was wearing after his shower. After that was taken care of I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, sensual kiss. He pulled me closer to him, to where I was basically straddling him. I could feel his swollen erection rub against me, spreading around the dripping wetness between my legs from being so aroused.

Ichigo grunted into my ear, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I thought about it for a moment and realized that this was something that I had been wanting for a long time. I answered him by grabbing his erection in my hand and guiding him slowly into me, allowing him to fill me up completely until I was sitting flush against him. I was stunned at how it felt to be filled up by him so fully; he could not have fit more perfectly inside of me.

After a moment of either shock or hesitation, Ichigo slowly began moving in and out of me at a frustratingly slow pace. I began to thrust my hips to meet his thrusts and speed up the pace. Just as I could begin to feel my orgasm building, he pulled out of me and pushed me down onto the bed so that he was on top of me. Then he began again to please and pleasure me.

In addition to his thrusting he was kissing me wherever he could reach, my neck, shoulders, face, and of course my lips. My hands slid up and down his back, and I wrapped my legs around his hips to pull him closer to me. I couldn't get enough of this; I never wanted this night to end.

He began to move the pace faster, and I began to scratch my nails up and down his back in response. I could tell that he was close, and I was close too. I could tell that he was holding back though.

"Come inside of me Ichigo, please?" I whimpered into the shell of his ear. This was all of the encouragement he needed as I felt his body shudder and heard him gasp; I could feel thick, warm fluid fill me up inside. The ecstasy of feeling him come inside of me was enough to send me over the edge as well, and my contracting walls milked every last drop out of him as they clenched around him and a feeling of euphoria and ecstasy washed over my whole body.

We both lay on Ichigo's bed panting and sweaty. He didn't pull out of me until he was soft again, and after doing so he pulled me up on his chest to lay down on him. He was still slick with sweat, but he was warm and smelled like musk and sex.

We laid there in silence until Ichigo broke it, "I have wanted to do that for a long time," he said as he gently ran his hands through my hair.

"Me too, I can't believe that this really happened. Why did you wait so long?"

"Have you wanted this too?"

"For a very long time Ichigo."

"I did it now because I felt like the stars all aligned or something. Seeing you in that sexy dress and those sexy heels with the moonlight shining on you, your skin was glowing, it was ethereal. It was too much for me, and I already knew that tonight was going to be the night that I was going to tell you how I felt. I was planning on kissing you at midnight at the party and starting the New Year off that way."

"Wow, I didn't realize that you felt this way, if I did I would have made my move ages ago."

"Well that's alright, at least we know now right? I know this might sound sudden and kind of awkward, but I think I love you Rukia."

"I think that I love you too Ichigo."

After a few more moments of silence I jumped at the sound of the loud fireworks going off outside.

"Well, so much for going to that New Year's party, huh?" I asked.

"We can always go next year. Happy New Year Rukia," he said as he gently pulled me in for a New Year's kiss.

* * *

Hooray for cheesy happy endings! I hope that you liked it. If you like what you read, then please review! -Kin'iro No Tenshi


End file.
